Counting Stars
by Shuri-ai
Summary: "This will be the last night you and I will be able to count the stars, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered, a smile creeping upon her lips. "I hope you'll have as many children as the stars we've already counted." It was sincere and beautiful. He hated it.


**Counting stars**

**Chapter one**

_They say a human woman resides with the Lord of the West. Even though she is in the presence of the highest nobility, she walks around without the proper attire of a lady. Barefooted she walks, her hair running down her back, free as she is. It is said that she sometimes prances around the halls on the tips of her toes humming and singing songs of the commoner tongue. Her eyebrows are neither shaved nor completely off, and her teeth have not been blackened. She regularly walks around the Western Castle's complex, even going so far as fraternizing with the soldiers. _

_During the spring, she goes out into the villages and watches the bouts of sumo wrestling, cheering on the young men who were trying their strength. In the summer, they say, she goes out among the laborers and brings them food and water, talking and laughing with them, as if she were one of them. In the autumn, on the fifteenth day of the seventh lunar month (September), she goes and watches the tug-of-war the villagers indulge in. In the winter, she has been seen, on the last day of the year, giving wooden dolls to children to have propitiatory virtues. A woman in the presence of high nobility and honor would never dare to commit such common acts, but not she. _

"_When she lays eyes upon you, you feel almost instantly drawn to her. She finds the good in everyone", an ex-thief once expressed." Never judging or putting anyone down, she accepts you for who you are. Even a lowly thief such as myself. She wouldn't hurt a soul," he spoke on, a smile forming on his lips. "Unlike any female demon, she is an angel. How a ruthless ruler such as __**he**__ is gifted with someone like her is a mystery to me. It is a mystery to us all." _

_In certain provinces, they say that is how the Lord of the West first came upon her. They say he came upon her, her eyes wide, innocent and brown, something seemingly so common yet so unforgettable. Their relationship is unknown, yet for demons it is obvious to tell she is still chaste from the unsullied aura she gives off. They are not romantic, servants and warriors of the Western Castle say, but she sees sides of the demon lord that no one has ever seen. He behaves differently. Softer and gentler, he treats her with care. Some say she has changed him. _

_Her name is Rin. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga Province of Old Japan<strong>

**Akashi Castle of the West**

**Spring of 1509**

**Dawn**

It had been early. The sun had just begun to rise and the Western Castle's inhabitant's eyelids had just begun to flutter open. Rin had, of course, been up much earlier, seeing as that she liked the quiet solitude mornings brought with them. She adored the feel of cool dew on her feet, appreciating and also wondering who and what left it there. There was also a certain stillness the morning brought, it made Rin not want to disturb or touch anything. Although this feeling eventually wore off, Rin was still very aware and careful of what she did. The moist air, the sun seemingly peeking from under a mountain, the quiet stillness, and her flowers made for a perfect morning. Rin loved every minute of it.

Despite her normal optimistic views about the morning time, that morning in particular Rin felt a spike of contentment pass through her as she delicately picked a cluster of hydrangeas. The Lord of the West, or more appropriately put for her, Lord Sesshomaru and the rest of his battalion would be returning sometime that day. Bringing the cluster of hydrangeas to her nose, Rin tried to think back to when they had left and how long they had been gone. While noting in her mind that the hydrangeas smelled absolutely perfect, she decided that they had been gone for about three months.

For demons, she was sure, a time period of three months was only fleeting and overlooked. But for humans, especially for her, three months was a long time, a period of almost ninety days. It wasn't so much that she had been worried or scared, Lord Sesshomaru would be perfectly fine, that she had absolutely no doubts about, but it was the fact that she just quite simply…missed him and his classic silent presence. She just felt more secure when the taiyoukai was nearby. His immense yoki had made a habit of enveloping her, surrounding her, and she had since become accustomed to the feeling. But since he had left, she could no longer feel it and in a way, she felt more vulnerable and open. Rin knew it sounded silly, but it was true, and she could not lie about it.

To make sure she wouldn't miss their joyous arrival, Rin told herself she wouldn't visit the castle town that day and watch the tug-of-war. Although she did very much enjoy watching the small event, it would disappoint her if she didn't get to see the reactions of the demons as they sensed the hydrangeas. Because they were so sensitive and perceptive when it came to scents, they were perfect judges when she needed a verdict on a certain flower. Being under the rule of Lord Sesshomaru one was granted very little relaxation, so when Rin saw it flicker on a face for just a moment, she knew she had succeeded. When there was a flare of the nostrils or even a scrunching of the nose, Rin knew something was off.

Rin smiled down at the small, but clustered set of pink-purple flowers. "I hope you put a smile on someone's face today."

The day went on and so did Rin. While occasionally chatting with servants of the castle and a few soldiers, Rin spent the rest of the morning practicing with Tsutsuji, her personal sword and if need be, weapon. She had received the sword from Lord Sesshomaru a few years before, but he had not named the sword. That, he had mentioned afterward, was her responsibility. The color of the handle of the sword was strikingly similar to one of her most favorite flowers. A dark pink, it was, so she decided to name her sword after the flower. And it was quite fitting as well, because the meaning of the flower, modesty, fit perfectly with her views on her own skills. Rin was very discreet when it came to fighting and she tried to avoid it. She very much disliked confrontation, violence, and fighting. It did no one any good.

_He's going to ask me if I've been practicing…_Rin realized as she completed the last step to the last offensive sequence Lord Sesshomaru had demonstrated for her. It had been long and elaborate, and Rin was sure she had missed a few steps. She didn't think she'd ever need to actually use it, but Lord Sesshomaru described it as mandatory, and she didn't mind doing it. She got to practice in her garden, so it didn't bother her much, the scent of the many flowers many times comforting her. While she practiced everyday, Rin didn't think she was very skilled, although she had received compliments from the soldiers she was permitted to spar with. The way she saw it was that if she were ever in trouble and needed to defend herself, she could hold her own, at least until help could come.

"Ah…R-Rin, you have a visitor waiting at the front gate." A timid voice said nervously from behind her.

Turning and wiping the sweat from her brow, Rin smiled at one of her new retainers. "Thank you, Akiko."

The young girl nodded and hastily turned around and shuffled away. She was a wolf demon, one not born into a clan, but of a human mother. Rin knew why the girl was so nervous and seemingly scared when around her. Being a hanyou, she had most likely at one time in her life been mistreated. That plus the fact that Rin insisted she be referred to in a casual way left for a very nervous servant. Although Lord Sesshomaru greatly disliked how servants of the castle referred to her, Rin insisted. Lady Rin sounded too pompous and mighty for someone such as herself. Rin, for her and those who knew her, was just fine.

"A visitor," Rin murmured as she dipped her hands into the cool water of the pond she had been practicing by. Splashing the cool water on her face, Rin promptly dried herself off and unrolled her hair. Her kosode was dirty, but she couldn't keep whoever was visiting her waiting so it would just have to do. At least her efforts would be obvious on her plain clothing.

Sheathing Tsutsuji and tying it rightly to her side, Rin exited her garden and began to walk through the large complex of the Western Castle to the front gate. Nodding and smiling to those she passed or encountered, she soon made it to the front gate and noticed it was closed, two guards standing by the wooden doors.

"Takahiko," She cheerfully acknowledged. He bowed respectfully, even though Rin did not know why. She then glanced over at the other guard. "Katsuo," He too bowed, showing her respect.

Then Takahiko began to speak as he stood upright again. "You have a visitor, Lady Rin. It is our Lord's mother, Lady Hinako, and she has insisted on seeing you in Lord Sesshomaru's watchtower."

Rin's first impulse was to frown at such an oddity. Of course she stopped herself, and instead nodded and turned. Why Sesshomaru's mother wanted to visit her was eccentric enough, but the fact that she wanted to visit her in _Sesshomaru's_ donjon, or main keep of the castle, perplexed her to no end. While it confused her, it didn't bother her. It was thanks to Sesshomaru's mother that she was even alive and well, for the beautiful demoness had brought her back to life when she had been only a child. Rin was indebted to her indeed!

The donjon was situated in the northwest corner of the complex, the highest tower overlooking the Western lands. It was also arguably the most picturesque part of the Western Castle, as the smaller yagura, or storehouses, connected to the donjon were not has tall or as intricately designed. The donjon, Rin decided, was her favorite place of the castle and Lord Sesshomaru seemed to agree with her, since he spent most of his revising time there.

Barefooted and smelling of sunshine and perspiration, the brown eyed young woman bravely walked up the stone steps leading up to the entrance of the donjon. She knew she was expected to act timid and intimidated, but for the oddest reason, she didn't. She didn't necessarily feel comfortable or jovial, but she wasn't afraid to face Lady Hinako. If anything, Rin was curious! She could think of no plausible reason as to why Lady Hinako would just randomly pop in and insist on seeing her. Why, she hardly saw her own son!

As she climbed the smooth wooden steps, Rin couldn't help but think about how plain the inside of the beautiful structure was. The outside had a picturesque beauty unrivalled, but the inside was as plain as a simple samurai house. The only things even remotely decorative were the sliding screen doors Lord Sesshomaru had installed. The paintings almost made up for the interior austerity of the donjon, for they told a story. Some were more scenic, with mountains, meadows of flowers, mountain tops, and sunsets. Others pertained to daily commoner life, a scene in a castle town or village being depicted. Rin found each and every one a spectacular work of art.

The scent of green tea leafs wafted from inside Lord Sesshomaru's personal chamber, and Rin knew his mother was inside. As she stared at the painting of the sun setting in the west, Rin took a breath and slowly slide open the door.

Lady Hinako sat on the platform where Lord Sesshomaru would usually have been seated her long, slender fingers clasped around a delicate, porcelain tea cup. Dressed elaborately and appropriately in the imperial robes, her hair was done up as well. The Lady of the West was a regal sight, indeed. She had been gazing down at some documents left on his small desk. She had known Rin was at the door, at the entrance, but she did not acknowledge her straightaway. Instead she merely continued her pointless gestures of flipping a paper here and sipping there.

"You requested my presence, Lady Hinako?" Rin finally spoke up, her voice clear and friendly. Lord Sesshomaru's mother always had held a pretentious air about her, and Rin had never really noticed it until then. Even so, she didn't stiffen up or become apprehensive. Quite simply, she had been with the Lord of the West ever since she was a small child and arrogance was something she had learned to overlook and disregard.

"Judging from your chaste scent," Lady Hinako began coyly. "I see that my son has yet to make love to you, or any male for that matter." By that time, she had lifted her head to at Rin, her gaze disapproving.

Rin stood still, unmoved by Lady Hinako's arbitrary comment. She was still trying to find a plausible reason as to why she was there in the first place.

"Despite your current…appearance, for a human, you are certainly not unsightly. Why Sesshomaru hasn't touched you puzzles me. Tell me girl, do you have any hidden physical deformities?"

Rin decided to take the humble road. She slowly shook her head. "No, I do not have any physical deformities. If you will allow me to speak, I shall say this. From my understanding, I do not believe that Lord Sesshomaru would engage in…intimacy with me, or any human. The thought is unheard of."

To Rin, the thought or even notion was unheard of. Lord Sesshomaru romantically involved with her, or any other human? Did Lady Hinako not realize how laughable it was?

Lady Hinako smirked and set down her tea cup. "If you do not satisfy my son's carnal pleasures, then what is your purpose here? To fraternize with servants and frolic among flowers? In human years, how old are you?"

The demoness knew what Rin's purpose was, and that she indeed have one, because if she did not, her son would have gotten rid of her a long time ago. Her reason for asking the rhetorical question was only because she wanted to see the reaction on Rin's face. The girl was holding up well, Lady Hinako noted to herself. She was holding up better then expected

Rin wanted to yawn. "This upcoming summer would be my eighteenth."

"Ah, you rival Sesshomaru's own human age. Perhaps he is waiting until you are of a mature age to handle…it."

It was then that Rin realized that Lady Hinako was playing mind games with her. They both knew very well Sesshomaru never had any intentions in becoming Rin's demon lover or anything of that sort. It was absolutely absurd! If Lord Sesshomaru even heard of it being uttered on ones lips, they were surely to be killed! The thought saddened her, but it was true. What were his mother's true intentions for visiting her? Was it just to toy with her?

Unknown to Rin, Lady Hinako had come to deliver a message to her son, one that was of utmost importance. Realizing that he had yet to return, she had just decided to have herself a little jest with the young woman that resided with him. Although she was slightly teasing, there was some truth in her statements. She had wanted to see if the human girl held any amorous feelings for her son, because if she did she would be greatly affected by the soon to be delivered news. The demoness had a sneaking suspicion that if the young girl was harmed or upset, that her son would start to act abnormal.

"I'm afraid I do not follow you, Lady Hinako. Handle what?" Rin asked, genuinely curious.

The demoness shrugged. "No matter. Here, I have something for you." Hastily sliding a hand into the folds of her kimono, she pulled out an item. She then gestured for Rin to come stand before her.

Complying without question, Rin stood before the Lady of the West, staring at her directly and without fear. As she stared at the rolled up document lying in Lady Hinako's hands, Rin couldn't help but to frown. Quite clearly, the imperial emblem was stamped onto the document. What did she have to do with any of it?

Lady Hinako said. "Give this to Sesshomaru the moment he arrives. Make sure he reads it right away for it is of great importance. Do _not_ forget and prove to me I can entrust a human."

Rin gently took the document and stored it into a small pocket inside her kosode. "Is that all you wished to see me for, Lady Hinako?" Her mind was spinning, her thoughts flying about her head at speeds unimaginable. But she held up her façade for a little longer.

Lady Hinako smiled. "Not quite. Whether you believe this or not, I do want my son, however ungrateful he may be, to be happy. And it just so happens that you, surprisingly enough, are the key to his happiness. You do not realize this, I have come to see, and he has failed to make you understand just how vital you are. If you did understand, you would not go out in the castle town and fraternize with commoners nor would you prance around here as blithe and untroubled as you do now. I shall remind you that you only have one chance left. A single claw, swipe of a blade, or even illness and you _die_, never to wake again. I know my son realizes this, and it probably troubles him. You, however, do not realize. But it is now far too late. Sesshomaru should have put you in your rightful place a long time ago."

Rin gave the demoness a blank stare. "Lady Hinako, you think I…make Lord Sesshomaru…happy?" She asked incredulously.

"If you do not satisfy his carnal pleasures, then why else would he let you reside with him? May I remind you that you are no longer a child? You are as physically developed as any healthy human woman, fit for bearing children. Yet you are as pure as a young child, untouched and innocent. I ask myself, why has he shielded you in such a way? Why does he let you run round so carefree and unsupervised? If it were any other woman, not that she would ever dare, but he would never allow such an absurd notion go on for so long. It is but for your happiness that he allows you to do such things. If you are unhappy, unwell, or harmed in any way Sesshomaru will be bothered and will be set on changing it. Or that is what I have concluded from years of speculation."

Did Lord Sesshomaru really care that much, Rin found herself suddenly asking. She suddenly felt very foolish and senseless. What his mother was saying made sense, and she had never noticed nor thought about it. Why had she not thought about it before? Her head was indeed up in the clouds! Lord Sesshomaru had always been there. He had saved her life countless times! She owed every ounce of her being to him. But to say that she made him happy? It was a foreign thought to her. Lord Sesshomaru was always so busy it wasn't as if she spent every waking moment with him.

"Why," Rin softly started out. "are you telling me these things, Lady Hinako?"

"I can't have a casual chat with the one woman my son seems to have deeply rooted in his life? I have come simply to deliver the message you now possess, and to warn you. You are of more importance to Sesshomaru then his own swords. That in itself is a great feat for a mere human such as yourself. Unfortunately others do not share my enthusiasm. Soon Sesshomaru will have to fulfill a duty that he has neglected for many years, and you, girl, will affect the outcome. So I've come to tell you to be more aware and alert. Your life will change greatly."

To Rin, nothing Lady Hinako made any sense. Beside the fact that she made Sesshomaru happy, Rin was at a lost when it came to everything else the demoness uttered.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! ;D All comments, positive and negative, are equally welcome. I do care about what every reviewer tells me, so if you saw something wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me.<p>

Until then,

A~


End file.
